


Against the Wall

by pandorabox82



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: After a somewhat heated argument, Roxanna and Henrik find the best way to work off some of their pent up feelings.





	Against the Wall

She had been in a thoroughly foul mood all day, and that hadn't been helped by the fact that Henrik had been ignoring her, also. She knew that she should have apologized for biting his head off earlier, but whenever she had tried to get around to it, he had swanned off, needing to put out some fire or another in the hospital.

Roxanna shook her head a little as she tried to push those bitter, regretful, thoughts to the back of her mind. If he wasn't home when she got there, she'd call him and touch base, apologizing and asking him to join her. Because after losing her patient on the operating table, she needed to curl up in the string arms of her lover.

His car was in the drive when she pulled into it, and a tiny smile of relief curved her lips upwards as she parked next to him. She tried to ignore the fact that the lights were off in the house, since that didn't really mean anything. Henrik liked conserving energy, didn't see the use in having all lights blazing when they were just in one room. It was taking some getting used to, that was certain, but Roxanna was also beginning to see it as being a bit romantic.

"I'm home!" she called out as she closed the door behind her, setting her keys on the counter as she awaited his reply. When she heard nothing, Roxanna frowned deeply and made her way deeper into her house, wondering what Henrik was getting up to. Slipping off her shoes, she stretched her toes a little before padding into the living room, drawn there by the low light of the lamp next to the sofa.

"You're late," he said softly, and a spark of anger flickered up in her breast as she focused on his words, not his tone. "Roxanna?"

"I lost my patient today, and you couldn't even bother to ask how I'm doing?" she asked, knowing that she sounded hysterical, even to her own ears. He raised an eyebrow as she glared at him, and that just seemed to set her off even more. "You're going to say nothing?"

"I was just waiting for you to finish your diatribe, dearest," he replied, his voice no longer quite as placid as it had been. A shiver of desire mixed with uneasiness shot down her spine as she watched him get to his feet and stalk over to her, his height causing him to loom as he looked down into her eyes. The quick anger quickly burnt away into a miasma of emotions, the chief one being lust, the need to feel something, anything, to erase the sorrow and frustration of the day. Boldly, she stepped closer to him, tilting her head a little as if to dare him into making the next move.

Henrik's nostrils flared a little, as if he was breathing in the pheromones she was heaving off her body in waves, and a carnal smile slipped across her face. "What are you going to do, Henrik, to shut me up?"

His eyes darkened with passion, and she gasped a little as he lightly gripped her upper arms, pushing her backwards until her back thudded against the wall, momentarily knocking the breath from her lungs. "Is that what you want, Roxanna? For me to shut you up?"

Roxanna parted her lips a little, her eyes widening as she gave him a small nod. And before she could say anything, Henrik's lips were crashing down against hers, his hands roaming up and down her body as she pressed against him, needing the contact he was giving. A low moan tumbled from her lips as he kissed his way along the planes of her face and neck, one hand hiking up her leg to wrap around his hips, the other fumbling with the buttons on her blouse. She could tell he was getting frustrated with the process, as his movements became harsh, almost tearing at the closures. If it wasn't her favourite blouse, she'd let him tear it from her body, but instead, she joined her hands with his and hurriedly finished unbuttoning the blouse. While she was doing that, his large hands roughly pushed her bra up, allowing him access to her breasts, and she mewled a little as his lips closed around her nipple, suckling strongly as he shifted her further up his leg.

She scrabbled at his shirt, needing to feel his skin beneath her fingertips, and he countered by slipping his hand beneath her tight skirt, his thumb lazily stroking against the seam in her tights, causing her to squirm with desire. "Is this what you want, Roxanna?" he growled out, and she looked into his eyes, her cheeks flushed, her chest heaving with her pants for air, and nodded. A feral look came over his features as he tugged her hands up to his shoulders before using his hands to tug down her tights and underwear, baring her vulva to him.

The sound of his zipper coming down was incredibly loud to her ears, and she slipped her hands beneath the loose fabric of his shirt to dig into the meat of his back as he thrust into her in one smooth stroke. "Henrik!" she cried out as she wrapped her other leg around his waist, pressing back against the wall to keep some of the weight off him. He once more kissed her deeply, thrusting into her at a hard and fast rhythm, giving her exactly what she wanted.

Roxanna sighed into his mouth as she pulled his torso closer to hers, loving the way his chest hair tickled and aroused her even further. She nipped indelicately at his tongue as he swiped it along her lips, feeling his chuckle along her whole body as he paused. A soft, dejected, groan escaped her throat as he pulled away to look at her. Unconsciously, she ground her hips against his cock, trying to relieve the burning in her core for the sweetness of an orgasm, and then he stilled her hips with his hands.

"It's not like you to draw blood, dearest."

"I'm in a rare mood tonight," she breathlessly replied as she pulled him flush once more. "Please, just finish this. Don't tease me right now."

He gave her a loving smile as he began to move his hips once more, setting a more sedate pace as he slipped one hand between their bodies to seek out her clit, his thumb grazing it delicately, the force not enough to push her over the edge so much as to increase the pleasure she was feeling. And then, she felt him begin to snap his hips a little harder, and she knew that he was close to going over the edge. Taking hold of his wrist, Roxanna urged him to touch her a little more roughly, and he obliged, finally giving her the release she sought as they came apart together.

A squeak escaped her lips as she became aware of him pushing her back against the wall again, her feet shakily touching the ground as Henrik began to press large, openmouthed, kisses down her body, taking care to pay careful attention to her breasts before he blazed a trail of fire down her torso and finally, almost reverently, kissed her vulva before parting her legs with his hands and starting to eat her out in earnest. His hands slipped around her body to take hold of her bum, angling her so that she was in the best position for him to bring her pleasure. Letting out a deep sigh, she threaded her fingers into his hair and held him close as she arched her body hard against the wall, her free hand squeezing and pinching her breast as he ramped her body up towards another orgasm.

As she began to fall over the precipice, Roxanna slumped over Henrik's body, holding him close as she let out a low, guttural, groan. He pulled away from her and helped her down to the floor, gathering her into his arms as he stroked her back in long, gentle, strokes. "How are you feeling now?" he asked gently, and she started to cry a little as she snuggled closer to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Roxanna?"

"I'll be fine in a moment, darling. Just hold me now?"

"Of course," he replied, his arms closing around her a little tighter as he tenderly rocked them. "I didn't take a look at the rota today, else I'd have realized you had a tough surgery. I'm sorry that I reacted poorly."

She shook her head. "This might have been exactly what I needed to work the horror of the day out of my system. Pure lust given way to love at the end. You take such good care of me, Henrik." Roxanna turned her face upwards a bit so that she could kiss his jaw. "I love you, darling."

"I love you, too," he softly said before kissing the top of her head, his arms never letting her go as she relaxed against him, feeling safe and warm.


End file.
